The Next Genertaion
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Centuries after the death of Romeo and Juliet the story happens again. The hatred of the two familes hasn't ended and the next generation plans to put a stop to it in the year of 2010.
1. New Years

It has been centuries since the death of Romeo and Juliet. After their death people thought that was the end of the story. After the families hatred for each other grew more. The families fought for so long. Even now in the year of 2009. This story is about the next generation. The Capulets and the Montagues. Even now with the new year on the way they continue to fight.

Our story starts on a night at the Capulet house. We find the youngest generation of the family alone in her room. Young Alivia has just turned 16.

_Dear Diary,_

_It is so late and yet I don't feel a bit tired. I have been trapped in these walls for 16 years now. Only my maid is a true friend. She is the only person who I can talk to about anything. Here at home I feel trapped. Like all my family does is think of a way to make my life worse. My father is the worst. If I slip up the slightest he punishes me. I don't mean just the time out or grounding a normal child gets. I mean a slap in the face and yelling for hours. My brother normally helps me out a bit, so it's not as bad. Still I don't understand why my family treats me the way they do. I'm tired of it. So tomorrow night during the party I will find a way out. I will go out into the world and finally know what it is like to be free. I will leave and have fun for once. I might not even come back here after. I have to go now._

_Good night._

_Alivia._

She went to bed. Dreaming of freedom. Dreaming of the world, but she did not know what and who waited for her in the world she had wanted. For what she wanted was not the thing she saw. The next day she waited for night to come. She waited and waited.

That day though she was not the only one waiting for the night to come. The youngest of the Montagues was waiting at the beach for his best friend to come back from his trip. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was a little redish in the face due to the sun.

At 16 young Max had lost his mother to sickness and now the only one he talked to in his family was Jason.

"Max! I've been looking for you man. Why dont you answer your phone?" His cousin Jason ran up to him.

"He's coming tonight. This is where he's getting dropped off. I thought I'd come and hang here for a while. What do you need?"

"You know you spend too much time here. Your sixteen now. Have some fun. Get a girlfriend, do something with your life. Robby'll be back when he's back. Stop being like this man. Hey there's a party tonight so why don't we go crash. We can bring Robby with us." Jason said and then laughed a bit. Max looked forward towards the sunlight then looked at Jason.

"Alright man. After Robby shows up we'll go. I'll try to have fun." Max said and laughed. Jason laughed back. They waited a few hours when a black convertible pulled up. A teenager jumped over the door and ran over to the two of them. He was a rather crazy boy.

"Hey what's up guys? Hey Jason I got your text. Yeah I'll go with you guys but I get to drive." he said. Max got up walked over him and gave his good friend a hug.

"How are you man? How was your trip?" Max asked. They all started to walk to the car.

"It was alright but I couldn't wait to get back here and party with you guys on new years. Haha. So has my boy found a girl yet or is he still crying over his mom?" Max looked at him.

"He's not really crying anymore but he's still upset about it. Well enough about sad thing..." Jason jumped over the back and into the car, "Let's get goin." Max and Robby got into the car and Robby drove them to the party. This new years party would be the start of a new life for Max. He would never be the same and he would never know home either.

Back at the Capulet's house Alivia was getting ready for her father's party. She wore a red, silky top with short sleves and long black dress pants. She wore black dress shoes as well. She put some of her light brown hair up and left the back down straight.

Alivia was just waiting for the time to come. Her maid walked in shortly after she was done getting dressed.

"Alivia are you alright? Your father's guests are begining to arrive." She said, "Are you still planning on leaving tonight?"

"Yes. I don't want to be trapped anymore. I want to see this world not be a prisoner in my own home by my own father. Will you please, keep this a secret? You didn't hear anything." Alivia said. She shook her head and hugged Alivia. They both left the room and down stairs to the party.

Meanwhile Max, Jason, and Robby arrived and were able to sneak inside. They started to have a good time mostly. Max after a while went to sit down outside. He sat on the side of the wall surrounding the flowers. He looked up and stared at the stars. He let out a sigh.

"I'm tryin mom. I just wish my life would be a little bit different from everyone elses." He said to himself.

"AHHHHH!" A voice screamed. He jumped up and ran to see what happened. A girl fell from the second story window. She sat up and opened her eyes and looked at him. Max stared into her light blue eyes. He went over to see if she was hurt.

"Are you alright?" He said helping her up. She got to her feet started to fall forward. He caught her and helped her stand up.

"I think. I'm just a little light headed is all. Thanks." She said.

"No problem. How did you fall anyways?" he asked her.

"I tripped. I went to get something and tripped." She lied. He laughed a little bit.

"What?" She said laughing.

"Just you don't seem like the kinda person to trip out a second story window."

"Yeah I guess. I'm just leaving is all. I slipped and fell." She laughed some more.

"Well I'll give you a ride after the party if you want. Come on."

They went back to the party and began to talk. They talked about anything and everything. It was a few hours and people started to leave.

"Hey What's your name?" Max asked.

"Alivia. Yours?"

"Max. Come on before my cousin and friend find us." He said and laughed. They walked to the door when Alivia stopped them.

"Alivia! Alivia where are you? Alivia!" Alivia's mother was looking for her. Alivia panicked nad quickly pulled Max out back.

"Where are we going? And why was she calling for you?" He said. They got to the wall that went around the whole house. She started to climb it.

"Hurry before they find you!" she told him. He started to climb after her.

"What's going on? Why not go out the front door?" Max said and jumped over the wall. They couldn't find Jason or Robby so they walked to the beach.

"That was my mother." Alivia said letting her hair out.

"Your mom? You're a Capulet?"

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"Well it's just...I'm a Montague."

"What's the problem?" Alivia was confused. She didn't understand why her name meant something.

"You don't know about our family's fight?"

"My family don't tell me anything. I'm not aloud to do anything either. They let my brother do what ever he wants though."

"Well why don't we talk about something else. Tell me about you. Just you not your family." Alivia smiled and began.

After walking for almost an hour they made it the beach. They talked the whole way. About Max still getting over his mother and his musical interests, and then Alivia and her art interists. After a while they started opening up to each other more and more. They knew that their families were enemies but they didn't care. They liked to talk to each other and they understood each other in a way nobody else did.

They found Jason and Robby by a bond fire. They walked up and right as Max was going to talk to them Robby jumped on him forcing him to the ground. Max managed to push Robby off of him.

"What the hell man! Every time we come here you do that!" He yelled.

"It's fun though." Robby said still on the ground. He started to laugh hard. After a while Jason started to laugh hard too.

"Plus man you're late every time." Jason said then he noticed Alivia. "Who's she?" Max got up off the ground and brushed the sand off.

"Umm she's... Alivia." He said.

"Alivia who?" It was silent for moment and Max and Jason just looked at each other.

"Oh man you didn't." Robby broke the silence.

"You don't mean that she's..." Max shook his head. "She's a Capulet!" Again Max shook his head. "Are you crazy! If your dad catches us or even her parents we're dead!"

"They won't. Cause you two are going to keep your mouths shut. Right?" Max said. Robby and Jason shook their heads. They agreed to keep this a secret. They talked for a while and all four of them became friends. Alivia got the freedom she wanted and she made some real friends. Max got his life changed around. Everything was perfect for those two. After an hour it was almost sunrise. A car came up and out walked Alivia's brother Travis. Alivia saw him coming and quickly got up, grabbed her jacket and started to walk over to him.

"Hey where ya going?" Max asked.

"Yeah I can give ya ride a home you don't have to walk." Robby said.

"Ummm no, no I think I've got a ride and I'd better hurry. See ya later guys I had fun." She said and started to run over to Travis.

"Where the hell have you been all night? Don't tell me you've been with those guys all this time." he said to her.

"No I just came up here a little bit ago and we started talking. Come on let's just go." She said. She tryed to pull him towards the car when he pushed to towards the car.

"Hold on I just wanna thank them for looking after you. Get in the car." He said and stared to walk towards them. He put his hand on Max's shoulder and turned him around.

"Look here Montague, thanks for watchin my little sister but if I find you anywhere near her again... I'll kill you." He said.

"Hey man why don't you go and do what ever you Capulets do and leave us alone." Jason said. Travis just walked away. He got into the car and they drove away.

"I won't tell mom and dad."

"Why? Any other time you would."

"Because if I did they'd kill you and when you turn 18 you'll never get out of the house. Look there's one thing you have to promise me first."

"What?" She took a deep breathe and waited for her brother to tell her something she couldn't believe.

"I want you to never have anything to do with those guys again. Got it?" He said pulling up to their house. She took another deep breathe and shook her head. They went inside and there were her parents. She walked up to her father afraid. She didn't think she would get caught. Or at least she hoped. She brought her face up to look at her father and he slapped her across the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You know the rules. Now... where the hell were you last night?"

"Father she was just walking around. She must have gotten lost when everyone started rushing out. She's fine I'll take her up stairs."

"It better happen again or she won't just get one slap across her face." Travis helped Alivia into her room. She sat down by the window and looked out side. She felt a tear run drown her face. Her brother left and she went to bed.


	2. Bad Day

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two years since I last saw him. Max, even though my family hated him I had different feelings for him. I haven't forgotten him a bit. Before I left him and his friends I managed to give him my necklace with my ribbon pendant on it. I wished I didn't have to go and I wish my father would approve but even if her were not a Montague my father still would not like him. I can't wait to see him again. I wish I could write more but I have to go. Being my 18th birthday I can finally leave this house. Today I plan to go find him._

_Good bye._

_Alivia._

Alivia got dressed in a red tank top with a white cloth jacket and some blue jeans. She walked down and saw her mother, father, and brother. Her mother came over, hugged her and congratulated her on her birthday. Her brother did too.

"Happy Birthday Alivia." They said.

"Thank you. She smiled at her brother.

"Well your mother and I are going to be gone for a while. Your able to leave but I want you home before six so we can celebrate." Her father shook her head. Then her father and mother left the house and Alivia decided to go to the beach she remembered and look for Max.

Max had wore the necklace Alivia gave him all the time. He never took it off. He never stopped thinking about her. For the whole two years, whenever he was alone she was always on his mind.

He was at the beach with Jason and Robby. They were there with a bunch of their friends.

"Come on Max have a beer." Robby said handing him one. Max just shook his head.

"Come on man have some fun. Like that night two years ago. You had a blast." Jason said shaking him.

"No man stop it. I don't drink and neither should you. What if my dad were to see you dumb asses drinking?" He began to laugh.

"Umm Max?" He turned around and looked at a young girl with long dark brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes. Something about her was familiar but he couldn't put his name on it.

"Yes. Do you need something?"

"It's me. Alivia. Remember." She said. He stared at her for a moment. Then he saw it. He stood up and picked her up.

"Alivia! You've really changed in two years. How are you?" He said spinning her around. Then he put her down.

"I've been fine. I can't stay long though. If my father sees us I get worse than what I did the last time I left." She said.

"What happened last time?" Jason asked.

"I got hit but it was nothing. I wanted to come and see you while I had the chance. I missed you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well we can give you a ride back so come on sit down and have some fun." Robby said.

"Yeah come on." Max said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to take a seat.

After a few minutes they went down by the water and walked. Alivia noticed a car pull up. Out walked her brother and his friends.

"Ummm Max I think you need to go. Now." She said.

"Why you just got here..." He looked at Travis walking over to them, "Oh. So your 18 now he can't stop you."

"Him no but my dad can." Travis and his friends came over.

"Alivia you promised me. Do you want dad to find out about who you sneak out to meet? Jake take her to the car."

"Come on Alivia." He said trying to push her towards the car.

"No. Travis you also promised me no more fights. So then what happened last night when you came home covered in blood?" Alivia said pulling away from the boy.

"That's different. This is something that can get you killed. Don't think dad won't do it either and I never fought back that time so lets go. Now." Travis said. He grabbed his sister and pulled her towards the car. Jason and Robby came over and stopped them.

"Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to go home than she doesn't have to go home." Jason said. He helped Alivia way from Travis and over to Robby and Max. They all started to walk over to the others when Travis grabbed Max's shirts. Max turned around.

"Look. I was goin to keep this my parents but that's it. If you want this then you got it, and I'm done protecting you Alivia. You made your choice." He let go of Max and they all got back in the car and drove off. Both Alivia and Max were worried about this. Who knows what Alivia's parents will do if they found out. Her father would really kill her for it. After all the things that she's done her father has never once sad good job or even smiled at her once in her life. If he found out about this she was done. All of hell would break loose on them both. Alivia ran over to the pay phone and called for a cab. Max ran after her.

"What are you doin?" Max asked.

"Calling for a ride home. I have go home and say I'm moving out. You can't get hurt then." She said. Robby and Jason ran up. They had heard everything.

"You can't go back." Robby said.

"Your dad'll kill you for just talkin to us." Jason said.

"I know but I can at least make it look like I'm only moving to a friends and then he won't even know. I'll call you when I'm out alright."

"Where you gonna go?" Max asked.

"I don't know... but the streets are better than with my dad." She said walking towards the cab.

"HEY!" Robby yelled. "When you're done at home come back here! I might have a place for you!" She smiled as she opened the car door. Max ran up to her.

"Make sure you call me so I know if you're alright. The minute you leave." Max said.

"I will." The she got in and Max watched as she left.


End file.
